


Until The End Of Our Days

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Torture, Wedding, all classmates attend wedding, most of them already are together, nathlila, tomatofox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Nathaniel Kurtzberg is one day away from marrying Lila Rossi, but doesn't show up on that day leaving the Italian woman broken in pieces. Strangely an old friend of Lila appears and tries to make his way to Lila's heart, while Nathaniel is gone, leaving the groom's friend suspicious...





	1. Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic a little while in my head and start to write it down first, because it won’t be as long as my others. I’d guess around 10 chapters.

 

It was almost three O’clock in the afternoon inside the city of lights, people were strolling around Paris by feet and others were inside their vehicles rolling over the asphalt to spend the rest of the day with their loved ones, before they head to the weekend.

In the middle of the city in a house with various different apartments, inside a room sat a brunette woman observing a redhead man packing a suitcase with different types of short pants.

“The weather will be around 30°C. We won’t really need anything warm for us to wear Nath” Said the brunette to the redhead.  

“I know,” Said Nathaniel walking to the closet, which had the door slide to the other side and looked at the five separated spaces he had inside the closet with various types of textiles. He took out a few T-shirts out to put them inside the suitcase, then thought about, what he needs more. “What do I need more?” Asked Nathaniel himself making Lila chuckle.

“Do you wear under your clothes anything else besides trousers and shirts?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel wide his eyes and opened the drawer of the night table beside their bed, taking out a few boxer shirts out.

“Sorry my mother used to pack my own stuff when we went on holidays,” Said Nathaniel making the woman chuckle. “I did sometimes too, but there would be things, that I would forget”

“That’s why I have this app installed” Said Lila showing Nathaniel her phone with a green app showing a suitcase on it. Lila opened the app, then filled in a few information, then showed it back to Nathaniel. “Here the packing list you need to follow”

“Amazing” Complimented Nathaniel.

“You’re flattering me Nathy”

“I’m meaning the app Lila,” Said Nathaniel chuckling and sat next to Lila. “Can’t wait for our trip to Greece”

“Me too” Hinted Lila planting a kiss on the cheeks of her fiance. “Mostly for tomorrow, where we two finally become one”

“Uh hum” Nodded Nathaniel.

“Tomorrow at point twelve O'clock I’ll be called Lila Kurtzberg” Expressed Lila lying herself down on the bed sighing lovely at the thought.

“I know you would like that” Said Nathaniel lying down, looking at her direction. “How much money did your father spent on my suit, if I may ask?”

“I don’t know it, but you don’t have to worry about it”

“Your dad kinda doesn’t like me and I don’t want him to waste so much money on me”

“My dad shows his ego too much out I know, but deep down inside him, he’s excited about seeing me getting married. Believe me”

“I’m probably not that guy your father would love to have as a son in law”

“But you’re the one I want and my father has to accept that” Said Lila passing her hand on Nathaniel’s cheek, followed by the red head placing his hand over Lila’s.

“When did Kagami tell you, she’d show up?” Questioned the man with the ice blue colored eyes.

“At three O’clock” Responded Lila.

“She will be in a minute here then,” Said Nathaniel making Lila smirk at him.

“Who knows” Said Lila climbing up on Nathaniel placing her legs next to his and lied her arms down on his chest covered with his orange shirt, gazing at the light blue eyes of the fiance. “They usually say that time, but appear ten or more minutes later, right?”

“Mostly” Replied Nathaniel getting a kiss on his nose.

“You know we two could have some fun together before Kagami arrives.” Suggested Lila. “What do you say?”

“Didn’t you want to keep it for the night after the wedding?”

“We won’t see each other until tomorrow, I will miss it to have someone to cuddle with me at night, it will be quick I promise”

“Well, it doesn’t really have to be quick” Indicated Nathaniel blushing a little bit, making the brunette giggle.

“I knew you wouldn’t want it like that”

“Hehe” Let Nathaniel out as Lila shook her head in amusement, then clutched herself with her hands around Nathaniel’s face, starting to neck each other while the Italian released a moan of delight.

Someone rang on the doorbell and Nathaniel stopped to listen to it. Someone knocked on the door too and spoke:

“ _Lila, Nathaniel? It’s me Kagami, I’m here to pick you up”_

“Ohh,” Said Lila sad getting up from over her fiance and sat up along with him.

“She’s real punctual, look it’s three O’clock” Nathaniel showed the brunette on their alarm clock on the night table.

“Yep, she is,” Said Lila getting up. “I’ll be going Nathaniel” Said Lila giving him a kiss on the lips. “Can’t wait to see you with your suit tomorrow”

“And I can’t wait to see you in a wedding dress,” Said Nathaniel making Lila laugh along with him. “To see how amazing you look”

“You’re sweet, see you tomorrow,” Said Lila waving at the redhead leaving their room and disappearing into the corridor through the exit. At the corridor of the building, Lila came across Kagami, who stood there waiting for her.

“Are you ready?” Asked the Japanese girl.

“Yep” Responded the Italian accompanying the blue haired girl the stairs down of the building.

 

Inside the apartment, Nathaniel checked on his phone the packing list app, then received a message from someone.

“ _Nathaniel, are you ready to party?!?!” .- Kim_

“Hopefully this day passes fast,” Said Nathaniel to himself replying to his Vietnamese friend.

“ _Great in a half hour_ we’re going to catch you. Enjoy your last day as a bachelor, before you’re bound for the rest of your life”

“Yeah,” Said Nathaniel while replying that, then lies his phone back on the night table, then looked at the wall, where there hung a picture of him and Lila from their graduation in the past from the school. Nathaniel sighed and looked down at the ground.


	2. Bachelor Party

**Chapter 2**

Lila and Kagami were in the bakery of the Dupain-Cheng’s with Marinette and the other girls of their old class, observing Marinette measuring the dress of Rose and sticking pins on the folded seam.

“Are you sure you don’t need my help in fixing something on your dress Chloé?” Asked Marinette looking at the blonde, which sat between Sabrina and Alix.  

“My mother is gonna do that for me, don’t want to bother you with my problems” Explained Chloé to the baker’s daughter.

“It isn’t a real big problem Chloé.” Answered Marinette back to the blonde.

“And don’t forget, that on that day all the attention goes to Lila and Nath, not your cannelloni dress” Warned Alix making the girls laugh.

“Cannelloni is food Alix, but I think Chloé got it,” Said Lila looking at the blonde.

“Of course I did. When I get to married I’ll be the most stunning looking in the church, that the padre has to ban me out of there” Said the blonde making a few girls giggle.

“Where are all your boyfriends hanging?” Asked Sabrina. “Are they with Nathaniel?”

“They’re all by my house,” Juleka told the red headed girl.

“Adrien’s father is also responsible for Nathaniel’s suit for the wedding,” Told Myléne her friends, sitting around the bedroom.

“Wasn’t he only doing for Adrien it?” Questioned Kagami.

“The assistant of my parents phoned with Gabriel’s assistant, if they could change some details on the dress, since sending it to any designer in Italy and back could take longer by any circumstances” Explained the brunette to the other girls.

“How does Nath’s suit look like?” Asked Rose sitting between Juleka and Myléne hopping with her bottom on Marinette’s bed.

“Wish I knew that Rose, but I only will see it tomorrow” Responded Lila with a sad gaze.

“Don’t worry Lila” Said Rose giving Lila a friendly hug. “Tomorrow when you’re going at the altar you’ll see him”

“Wearing the dress” Added Juleka.

“Yeah”

“And you will marry that guy and become Mrs...”

“Kurtzberg” Chorused Lila together with the girlfriends inside the room. “Oh gosh, it even sounds better than Rossi,” Said Lila dreamily.

“Yes yes,” Replied Rose nodding at the Italian woman.

“Marinette I’m hungry. Have you got some food for us?” Asked Alix looking at Marinette walking to her sewing machine, switching it on.

“Down at the bakery my father put inside the over a few pastries for us all” Responded the blue haired girl at the pink haired girl.

“Mmh yummy” Expressed Alix petting her stomach.

“Now I’m hungry too” Admitted Lila chuckling along with Kagami.

“Be careful, you need to fit in the dress tomorrow,” Said Sabrina jokingly, making Lila laugh.

“I still will fit, I just need to remember, that I have to eat for two people for the next nine months” Explained Lila making Rose squeal.

“Ahhhh you’re going to be a mommy!”

“What?!?” Asked Kagami shocked.

“Aww” All the girls beside Lila and Kagami went after the revelation.

“That’s great, congratulations Lila” Wished Marinette.

“You’re pregnant and you didn’t even tell me that before?” Implied the Japanese girl scandalized.

“It was a surprise, I also haven’t told Nathaniel”

“You gotta tell him that” Said Rose gazing with her big blue eyes at the green eyed girl.

“I know and I know the perfect moment for it”

“During the wedding vows?”

“I was actually planning to say it after our dance at night, but I like your idea”

“Awesome!” Cried Rose at Lila’s face.

“We sell low-calorie pastries too. What do you say to a passion fruit muffin?”

“Sounds lovely” Responded the brunette and Marinette walked at the stairs of her room.

“You can follow me down, we got more space down there” Offered Marinette afterward her friends followed the half Chinese girl the stair downs.

* * *

 

Inside the houseboat of the Couffaine’s Luka sat along with Kim, Ivan and Adrien watching Max mixing them drinks at the mini bar in the living room of the Couffaine’s boat.

“If he’s a pro in science, he’s a pro at mixing drinks,” Said Kim while drinking a green colored liquid.

Nathaniel sat on the couch near the bar with Nino observing the others drinking.

“Ever been drunk?” Questioned the brown skinned guy looking at the red head.

“I’m not a big fan of alcohol” Replied Nathaniel looking at Adrien slurping his whole drink at once.

“This is sweet,” Said Adrien shoving his drink to Max. “One more please”

“Slow down boy, you don’t want to wake up tomorrow with a hangover, right?” Asked Luka the blonde, which grabbed the drink off Luka’s hand to drink it up, while he watched. “Maybe you want to,” Said Luka surprised at Adrien’s state.

“He hasn’t had two drinks, yet he’s drunker than Kim after the third” Commented Ivan looking at the man with the blue hair tips.

“I heard stories of grooms getting drunk before the wedding and wake up next morning next to a strange woman,” Told Nathaniel feeling a bit freaked out about this thought.

“This would never happen to anyone of us,” Said Max finishing a drink, filling it up on Adrien’s empty cup. “The chance is only 15% for us to happen. 30% is with someone here in this room….boat to be correct”

“It be hilarious if Nath would wake up next to Mrs. Couffaine,” Told Kim laughing followed by Luka hitting him hard on the back. “Ouch!”

“It would be hilarious if he tasted this drink here, it’s delicious,” Said Adrien walking towards Nathaniel, shakily due to his drunk state.

“No, no thank you” Replied Nathaniel refusing the drink of the blonde.

“Come on, it’s delicious”

“Come on dude, he said no” Added Nino trying to convince Adrien to leave the red head.

“Well, then there’s more for me,” Said Adrien taking a sip of his glass, walking back and tripping over a coffee table falling down on the ground, breaking the glass.

“Shit” Said Nino getting up to help his friend. “Luka, where do you guys have a shovel and a brush to clean this up?”

“It’s behind the bar inside the cupboard next to the stove” Reported Luka to the man, which made his way to the bar.

Nathaniel took out his smartphone to check the hour and sighed about the time.

“Come on Nathaniel, have a drink” Suggested Kim holding up his full cup. “You should be happy at this hour, excited and enjoy it”

“Come on, life’s already bad enough, have some of this” Said Adrien pouring the drink on Nathaniel’s pants.

“Hey!”

“Ops I’ll help you with that” Said Adrien empty out the rest of his drink over the trousers of the red head. “Much better,” Said Adrien followed by a hiccup, leaving Nathaniel annoyed.

“Shall I borrow you any of my pants?” Asked Luka holding Adrien, before he would fall down.

“I think I only need to clean them up with a bit of paper”

“Okay, you can ask, if you want to”

“Yeah thank you, Luka” Thanked Nathaniel smiling at the raven-haired guy.

“You’re nervous about tomorrow?” Asked Juleka’s older brother and Nathaniel nodded.

“A lot” Replied Nathaniel.

“That’s just the beginning. After the ceremony has started you will not feel any nervous anymore. You just got that strange tingle in your stomach”

“Do you think Lila will be really happy to be married to me?”

“Why shouldn’t she?” Asked Luka. “If she didn’t want that, she wouldn’t have agreed to marry you in the first you, right?”

“I don’t know” Replied Nathaniel. “What if she regrets it to be married to someone, who isn’t a type of celebrity, musician, actor, model or anyone whose a millionaire?”

“Lila’s happiness is important. She could rather marry somebody, she really loves, or anyone rich, her parents could have chosen her. But you know, what would be different?”

“Uh no”

“She wouldn’t be happy with the others. She would be happy with the one she loves. And that’s you, Nathaniel”

Nathaniel nodded with a smile at the raven haired boy, which hit him on the back with a kind smirk at the red head.

“The party girls are here!” The Vietnamese shouted and all looked at the entrance to see two young women dressed as sexy firefighters costumes.

“You really called them Kim?” Asked Ivan shocked at the sight of the girls.

“Nathaniel needs to know how a lap dance looks like and that’s why I called them.” Explained Kim. “They do almost everything”

“A Lapdance?!?!” Exclaimed Nathaniel. “Are you crazy?”

“No his name is Kim” Said Adrien walking past the Asian man. “And me Adrian Agest”

“He can’t even say his own name when drunk” Nino said making the others laugh beside Nathaniel and the women.

“Nathaniel I pay the girls, you ask them something and they’ll do it for you” Ordered Kim looking at the frightened man.

“No!” Shouted Nathaniel. “I can’t do that! I’m getting married”

“Whatever you’re doing with the girls it’s not like you’re betraying Lila” Stated Kim.

“Unless you kiss her or have any type of intercourse with her, but they’re not this type of girls, right?” Asked Nino earning two pairs of shrugs from the girls, making him look confused. “Yeah...”

“Sorry guys, but I don’t want to do that, even if it is allowed to. I don’t want to” Declared Nathaniel himself in front of all.

Adrien went between the two women placing his arms around them, gazing soused at them.

“You know I had a crush on two hot blue haired gals ya know?” Asked the blonde making one of the girls giggle, while the other just rolled her eyes at the drunkard.

Nathaniel sighed then picked up his smartphone again seeing a message from his fiance.

_I Miss You_

Nathaniel sighed and replied to the message of the Italian.

“I will miss it to have you lie beside me this night,” Wrote Nathaniel followed by a sad emoji.

On the other side Lila saw the message and sighed too, then felt an arm behind her back and it was Kagami, trying to comfort the friend.

“Don’t worry tomorrow you will see him and finally bound together and most importantly….you two have your little baby to take care of in the future”

Lila smiled and hugged the friend beside her, thanking for her appease.

“Tomorrow will be the best day of my life and no one will manage to ruin it,” Said Lila making Kagami nod at the saying.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it will…..or not?


	3. The Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug. The OC Carlo belongs to Sunshine Story. The picture also isn't mine, I found it on colorbox and is allowed to show around the web (It showed a green tick with that so.....) Also that's the Cadillac Escalade I headcanoned as Lila's family car, just with wedding decorations as extra :3 
> 
> Hopefully my description is supposed to mean this :P Was kinda hard to describe it for me.

**Chapter 3**

Nathaniel stood in front of a tall, white church along with his mother and other guests all dressed formally for the special occasion.

Nathaniel wore black trousers, a white shirt and a dress jacket in the same shade as the dress shirt he had under him. Around the neck tied around, he had a bow tie bound into a ribbon in front of his throat.

“Can’t believe Mr. Rossi actually bought me a brand suit for my wedding,” Said Nathaniel to his mother, while he checked himself out by looking down at his body. “That must have been very expensive”

“They just wanted, that my precious baby would look great on his wedding day for the bride,” Said Mrs. Kurtzberg pinching Nathaniel on his cheeks, making him blush.

“Mom don’t do that. People are watching” Pouted Nathaniel embarrassingly pulling his mother’s hand away from him.

“Okay I have to keep that for my future grandchildren,” Mother Kurtzberg said, making Nathaniel roll his eyes.

“Mom I think it’s too early to think of that”

“Haven’t you and Lila thought on having your own children yet?”

“We did, but…..”

“Morning Nathaniel!” Exclaimed a female voice and it was Rose wearing a dark red dress jumping at Nathaniel’s back. “Your day has finally come, you’re finally going to marry Lila! Isn’t that exciting?!?”

“It is Rose, don’t yell so loud. I couldn’t sleep well last night”

“Aww were you nervous or did you miss Lila?” Asked Rose.

“Or both?” Asked Juleka appearing in the same dress as Rose.

“To be honest both, but….I’m actually more nervous about the wedding”

“Don’t worry it will go fine Nathaniel, trust me”

“Okay I hope you’re right,” Said Nathaniel and beside Nathaniel passed a brown-haired man, crashing against Nathaniel on the shoulder.

“Watch it!” Shouted that man turning around to Nathaniel and the girls.

“Uh….I’m sorry” Apologized Nathaniel a bit startled at the rude glare the man gave at Nathaniel.

“He has to apologize, Nathaniel, not you” Phrased the blonde woman at the redhead, which looked back at the tan skinned guy again.

“You’re Nathaniel Kurtzberg?” Asked the man. “The one who’s going to marry Lila Rossi?”  
“Yeah?” Nathaniel replied questioningly at the Italian man.

“Lila was my best friend when she used to live down in Italy,” The man told to Nathaniel, making him think. “I’m Carlo. Maybe she talked to you about eventually?”

“I think she mentioned you once. Your dad and hers are work pals right?” Asked Nathaniel and the tan skinned nodded. “Nice to meet you”

“So….you’re excited about going to marry Lila?” Asked Carlo earning a nod from Nathaniel.

“And kinda nervous” Added Nathaniel.

“You need to drink some tea” Suggested Carlo.

“Nah I’m not a big fan of teas” Confessed Nathaniel passing his hand behind his neck.

“We still got twenty minutes left. You sure manage to drink it all in that space of time. Or at least a little bit?” Offered Carlo. “I pay the tea, I don’t mind”

“Are all of you Italians so rich?” Asked Nathaniel at Carlo’s offer.

“Lila and my family are the only ones I know to be rich” Said Carlo grabbing Nathaniel on his arm. “Come on down the streets is a coffee bar, it’s not so far away from here”

“Okay, but I need to be here before Lila” Said Nathaniel

“Yeah I need to bring Nathaniel into the church” Said Mrs. Kurtzberg then her phone rang and she attends it walking in the opposite direction of the two men.

“Don’t worry you can leave, whenever you want” Said Carlo accompanying the groom away from the cathedral.

“Good,” Nathaniel said walking away along with the Italian man.

 

At the sidewalk, Juleka stood along with Rose, Myléne, Kagami and Ondine chatting with each other while waiting for the rest of the girls.

“Lila is on the way here,” Said Kagami putting her phone back in her purse.

“It’s so cute Lila chose almost all girls of your old class to be a bridesmaid,” Indicated Ondine looking at all the women around her.

“All beside Alix” Added Myléne. “She didn’t want to wear a dress like us”

“I personally don’t like dressed either, I didn’t mind since I’m only wearing it for one day”

“Same for me with those high heels” Added Myléne. “Can’t wait to take them out this night”

“Same” Agreed Ondine with a chuckle.

Marinette showed up with Alya and Nino by the girls waving at them.

“Morning everyone” Greeted Marinette.

“Morning” Greeted the girls looking at the three friends.

“Is Adrien on the way?” Asked Kagami. “I’ve texted him and he said nothing”

“I phoned him before” Replied Nino. “He’s got a hangover”

“Poor Adrien” Said Marinette neutral.

“Isn’t he coming?” Asked Kagami questioningly.

“He is, he is” The tan-skinned man in a dark red suit replied.

“Love your dress Marinette” Complimented Kagami. “Did you made that embroidery by yourself?” Asked the Japanese earning a nod from the daughter of the bakers from Paris.

“It looks amazing” Complimented Rose. “So awesome!”

“A few are entering into the church, shall we get into it too?” Asked Juleka.

“I think we have to enter before Lila gets in if I’m correct” Responded Ondine.

“I only know Nathaniel has to be at the altar, then Lila’s father accompanies her to him”

“Same” Added Nino.

 

At the coffee, Carlo sat alone at a table and got served two cups of tea from the servicewoman.

“Merci” Carlo said to the woman, which walked to the next table behind him to question them about, what they wanted to order. Carlo looked around and took out from his dress jacket a chewing gum like package, opened the cap of it and emptied out of into the tea green, crushed crumbs into the teacup and shove the cup to the other side of the table.

Nathaniel appeared taking a seat in front of Carlo and picked his cup up.

“Is this mine?” Asked Nathaniel and the Italian nodded.

“Yes” Responded the brown haired guy, observing Nathaniel take a sip.

“The tea isn’t even that bad” Said Nathaniel taking another sip, then wrapped his face after he swallowed the liquid. “Forget what I said”

“Don’t worry, the tea will be  _effective”_

“How? You mean for me to lose my nervousness?”

“….Yes...”

“Ah” Nathaniel spoke drinking a bit again from the liquid, doing another grimace after it flew his throat down.

“When can we go back?” Asked Nathaniel starting to yawn.

“We can go now if you want, but before I got in my car a gift for you and Lila. I’d like to show it to you because I wasn’t sure about if it’s Lila’s favorite color you know”

“Okay, I can check it out, if you want” Nathaniel promised and Carlo placed a cash bill on the table.

“Let’s go” Said Carlo leaving and Nathaniel followed him to the exit of the bar.

 

At the church, almost all were waiting inside the church, except for Mrs. Kurtzberg, Luka, Juleka, Rose and Kagami. They were at the outside waiting for Lila and Nathaniel’s arrival.

“He has got five minutes left to be here before Lila,” Said Luka.

“I know, but I’m going to call him. He might have got distracted” Said Mrs. Kurtzberg picking he phone out, leaving them back to phone alone.

“Before I get In I need to go to the toilet,” Said Luka walking to the corner of the building, making his way to a short house with two doors with two different signs on the door and Luka stopped in front of the door with a blue sign, showing the word _homme._ Before Luka got in he looked to the left seeing in the far park lots with several cars parked and saw a redhead and a brown haired man looking into the trunk of a car. The redhead seemed dizzy, then hold himself on the back of the car, followed by the brown-haired man putting his hand on the back from him. The redhead fell into the car and the brown-haired man glanced quickly around and grabbed the redhead on the legs, helping him up into the trunk and closed the door.

Luka raised his right eyebrow in confusion and the brown haired guy is revealed to be Carlo, which walked now along the parks making his way to the church.

“I could swear this guy looked like Nathaniel from far away,” Said Luka to himself and got into the toilet to do his business.

The three girls were still present at the entrance and saw a black Escalade SUV approaching the entrance of the church all nicely decorated for the wedding with two white, long ribbons on both shelf from the car roof tied on the end, going down to the hood tied on two other white ribbons. The other two from the outside of the cowling were tied down at the towing hitch hiding inside the bumper and the other two went diagonally along the hood tied on the symbol on the cooler having two fox plushies tied on it with a bow tied under their tails. On each door handle and rearview mirror, it also had the same colored bow tie as the final touch for the dark American SUV of the Rossi’s.

“She’s here!” Exclaimed Rose. “And Nathaniel isn’t, what shall we do?!?!?” Asked Rose shocked and ran off.

“Calm down Rose, we still have four minutes left,” Kagami said to calm down the blonde girl. Nathaniel’s mother came back and looked at Kagami.

“I’ve called him five times and he doesn’t answer. That’s not normal”

“Weird...wait maybe that Carlo guy is with him” Told Kagami and behind her appeared Carlo looking a bit perplexed at the women.

“Oh did Nathaniel get into the church?” Asked Carlo.

“Nathaniel isn’t with you?” Asked Mrs Kurtzberg feeling alarmed as she heard it from the Italian.

“He…...is that Lila?” Asked Carlo grabbing the door handle opening the door.

“Where’s Nathaniel?” Asked Kagami sternly and Carlo looked back at the girls.

“I….don’t know, where we went. He said he would be right back and he never was” Carlo told. “I went here, cause I believe he came here”

“Strange, but he never appeared” Said Juleka and Luka came back from the restrooms.

“Is Nathaniel here?” Asked Luka and from the other side of the car, Lila talked.

“What do you mean by _is Nathaniel here?_ ” Questioned Lila gazing at Luka and the others.

“Carlo just told Nathaniel had disappeared as they went to drink tea and we haven’t seen him since then” Said Rose.

“How is that possible?”

“I don’t know it bella, he said after he drank the tea, he needed to do something and left me back alone,” Carlo said.

“But he doesn’t like tea,” Lila said confidently. “What’s going on?”

“I suggested him tea to calm down his nerves and assured him it wouldn’t be a problem if he didn’t drink all of it”

Lila got from the other side out of the car and with the help of her mother carrying the back of her dress, she walked up to the friends to get more information.

“Why is Nathaniel gone?” Asked Lila and all shrugged their shoulders.

“I don’t know, I’ve tried to call him a couple of times and he doesn’t attend” Mrs. Kurtzberg explained the future daughter in law.

“Something must be wrong with him,” Said Lila a bit sad. “We have to find him”

“And….what about the wedding?” Asked Carlo.

“Tell the priest we’re a bit delayed” Demanded Lila and Luka nodded.

“I’m on it,” Said Luka entering into the church.

“You stay here and wait for my Nathy….your son to come back, Rose you go look at the pont des arts and if he’s not there, look at the other bridges, Juleka the park near the police station, look for him there. My mother is going to look at the Seine along with the driver and I go with my father looking on the other end of this isle. Is that okay for everyone?”

“Sure” Agreed Rose.¨

“Then let’s go!” Shouted Lila and all obeyed her to go look for Nathaniel. Carlo was the last one to leave and before he left, he gave out a sinister grin and made his way to the restrooms, where Luka went before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Carlo is strange. Could he probably have something to do with Nathaniel being vanished? :O


	4. Cancelled

**Chapter 4**

 

Juleka’s older brother stood in front of the door of the church with Nathaniel’s mother waiting for news about him. Rose appeared running while holding her dress a bit over feet to avoid tripping as she sprinted.

“I’ve seen everywhere, asked random people. No one saw him” Told Rose breathing exhausted.  

“Okay maybe the others had luck,” Said Luka and Juleka appeared along with Carlo.

“He’s not in the bar,” Said Carlo. “Shall I talk with the priest?”

“No it’s not necessary” Responded Luka.

“He wasn’t anywhere to be found,” The younger sister told the brother.

“Oh boy,” Said Mrs. Kurtzberg frightened. “What could have happened to him?”

“It’s strange” Luka admitted and the Rossi’s family SUV appeared stopping by the side of them and the door opened so that Mr. Rossi could get out, followed by his daughter and the wife.

“Lila?” Asked Rose. “Have you found him?” Asked Rose earning a head shake of the bride.

“Okay…..Kagami isn’t here yet, maybe she found him right?” Asked Rose. Kagami came running in her dress towards the women at the entrance.

“She’s coming!” Shouted Rose and from the church, Adrien came out looking at all of the bridesmaids.

“What’s taking so long?” Asked Adrien and as Kagami came closer she tripped on her high heels and crashed on Adrien falling on top of his back.

“Ouch!”

“Kagami must have found him. Tell us Kagami! Tell us! Tell us!”

“Not even at his and Lila’s favorite spot he was.”

“We have to keep looking. He must be somewhere” Lila said helping Kagami up.

“Why is Nathaniel missing?” Asked Adrien.

“We don’t know, Carlo told us as he was with Nathaniel down there at the coffee bar he said, that he would be back, but he never came back”

“Oh,” Said Adrien. “Couldn’t he have eventually….uhm….get away from here to not attend the wedding in someway?”

“I knew he wasn’t the right guy for her” Said Mr. Rossi making Lila angry.

“Papa, fermasi!” Lila shouted at her father. “There must be another reason he’s not here, maybe he got kidnapped or something bad happened to him. He would never let me down on the happiest day of my life”

“But Lila…..what if he really did?” Asked Carlo. “What if he didn’t really want to marry you”

“That doesn’t make sense!” Lila said stamping on the ground angrily. “Why would he propose me in the first place?”

“He could have run off, because of being afraid to disappoint mi bambina,” Lila’s father said getting elbowed by his heir.

“He would never disappoint me and he knows that! He sometimes…..overthinks too much”

“Maybe….he overthought here?” Questioned Carlo. Lila leaned back on the car’s door covering her face with her hands, starting to sob.

“Lila everything’s gonna be okay,” Kagami said quickly placing her arms around the woman for comfort. “Nathaniel probably got too nervous and tried to distract himself of that and…..lost the sense of the time”

“He actually doesn’t have a clock on...and he probably didn’t take his phone right?” Asked Rose. “That could be the reason this is happening”

“I hope that’s true Rose,” Lila said with a sob.

“I gotta go to the hotel….and keep my eyes around, maybe I catch him somewhere while I’m on the way”

“Sure,” Said Lila’s mother and Carlo left quickly leaving the others back.

“Nathaniel would talk with me about when he has got something in his heart, even when it’s between us two. If not I noted him on the way he behaves and I’d question him and he would always tell it to me”

“It’s kind of weird for Nathaniel to be in trouble,” Adrien said wondering while Lila and Kagami looked at him. “He isn’t enemy with anyone to be captured in any way”

The door of the church opened again and it was Marinette, who looked out at the others.

“Did Nathaniel really dump Lila?” Asked Marinette looking at the others, causing Lila to cry and get more console from the Japanese woman.

“Uh….it’s complicated” Replied Luka unsure. “But without Nathaniel, we can’t do the wedding”

“Oh no,” Marinette said looking down disappointed.

“I better go in and inform the others,” Said Luka entering into the church.

“What happened to Nathaniel?” Asked Marinette the blonde model.

“We don’t know anything yet, except he disappeared without saying anything”

“Let’s hope he’s alright,” Said Marinette gazing at the brunette being taken care off by Kagami and Rose, calming her down.

 

 

Inside a basement were several little rooms with wooden partition walls installed. In some were old furniture, tires, work tools and other stuff stored in there. On the end of the small corridor next to the door of one of this room’s stood a large, empty bookshelf in front of a small gap, that was there between the wall and another room, who stood on the left with its door showing to the long corridor. The lights got turned on in the corridor and a man wearing a dark suit and holding a small water bottle, walking on the floor wearing a dark bonnet over his head. The person pulled the shelf back from the right side to the left slowly, avoiding noises and behind this space was a door like all the others, which were attached to the small, wooden rooms.

The man moved at the door the hook from the loop, which kept the door locked and he got into the room to see at the wall Nathaniel Kurtberg lied on the wall having his eyes closed. The man looked around then found on the ground two pet bowls attached to each other and one of the bowls was filled with dog food covered with a brown jelly. On the other bowl, the man filled in the water, then heard a yawn causing him shock and place the bottle next to the bowl and ran out of the room, closing the door and pushing the furniture back at the door.

Nathaniel opened his eyes, then looked around and got shocked as he saw, where he was.

“Where am I?” Asked Nathaniel himself, then as he tried to get up he fell down on the hard floor. “Ouch, what’s on my feet?” Nathaniel asked himself and looked back at his feet to see chain tied around his legs. “What the hell?” Asked Nathaniel and looked around the room, noting the dog food and the water in front of him. Nathaniel furrowed his eyebrow at the sight and wide his eyes as he found out, what was happening to him.

“Kim I know you did this to me and it’s not funny!” Hissed Nathaniel. “Lila will be angry if she finds out what you did!”

 

Nathaniel’s eyebrows sank down as he realized no one had heard him. “Help me! I have to get out of here! Guys! Adrien! Luka! Help me!!!!!” Exclaimed Nathaniel nearly breaking down. No one could hear him, not his friends nor anyone else. “Ugh Kim if I die, I’m going to kill you!” Shouted Nathaniel angrily. “Wahhhhhhh!” Nathaniel kept crying hoping for anyone to hear him, but no matter how long he tried, no one came and Nathaniel ended up losing his senses.  


	5. Locked up

**Chapter 5**

Lila was at her parents home sitting on the couch in the living room with Kagami, Rose and Mylène. All beside Mylène and Kagami had get rid of their dresses and were there to help Lila to feel better.

“Where could he just be?” Lila asked still worried about Nathaniel.

“How can we calm Lila more down?” Asked Mylène. “As long as we don’t know anything about him, she won’t”

“Lila and Nathaniel were always inseparable. Mostly after they moved in together, they do almost everything together, even shopping! And Nathaniel gets so bored when he goes doing that” Rose complained.

“He mostly came, when he needed to buy notebooks, pencils, ink or anything else for him to work on his artworks or comics. He does get bored when he’s with me at clothing stores, but he always helps me to choose the right pieces”

“Aww,” Mylène said at Lila’s saying.

“I don’t want to make you angry or anything Lila, but couldn’t your father be right? What if Nathaniel had really dumped you at the altar?” Asked Mylène carefully and Lila groaned.

“He would never do that, please stop antagonizing him”

“I wasn’t antagonizing him, there are so many possibilities”

“Yeah,” Said a male voice and it was Carlo entering into the living room.  

“Have you found him?” Asked Lila gazing at the Italian, which shook his head.

“Nope, but Mary Ann was right about the possibilities,” Said Carlo. “He could maybe have dumped you at the altar, run away with another person, who knows”

“Why is everyone believing he left me?” Asked Lila. “Are you all jealous, that Nathaniel is the greatest lifetime partner someone could ever got?”

“You deserve better than him,” Told Carlo getting Lila yell on him.

“But he’s the best part I have ever met. There’s nobody in the world, who’s better than him” Lila shouted and covered her face to whine.

“I think it’ better if we leave Lila alone for a bit” Suggested Rose.

“I’ll stay with her” Announced Kagami to the other women.

“Okay tell us, if you need something or help” Said Rose getting up and giving Lila a peck on the forehead. “Everything will be fine Lila, we will find Nathaniel I promise”

“Almost everyone is looking for him, we will find him soon”

“If the superheroes would still be here, they would surely help us,” Said Rose leaving along with the other blonde.

“Have you ever meet Nathaniel Carlo?” Asked the brunette the man next to her.

“He was with him before drinking tea” Responded Kagami.

“Do you find him nice?” Asked Lila. “He’s such a sweet guy”

“He’s strange to me” Replied Carlo. “He’s kinda….a jerk”

“He might have felt a little jealous as he met you,” Told Kagami. “Didn’t you tell me you were before Lila’s best friend”

“Yeah….that’s what I meant”

“Solution solved” Said Kagami. “Nathaniel is always nice around everyone, but a lot of cautious, if someone is messing up with him.”

“Wait….you think he’s such a sweet guy, but he acts like an ass to me?”

“I don’t know, what you’re trying to tell me Carlo, but Nathaniel would never treat anyone bad, mostly from my relationship circle. He always gives his best to become liked by them”

“Maybe you two had a bad start” Kagami indicated to the man, which shrugged his shoulder.

“Whatever” He replied making Kagami frown about his response.

“I think we should call the police,” Said Lila getting up, making Carlo look shocked and push Lila back at the couch.  
“NOOOO!!!!” Exclaimed Carlo and shrieked as he acted like this. “I…..why don’t we wait one day or two?” Asked Carlo. “He might show up again?”

“I don’t know, what if someone actually kidnapped him and wants to end his life?” Asked Lila. “No! We have to”

“Lila wait!” Shouted Carlo pulling her down again. “We don’t have any proof, that he got kidnapped, right?”

“Right”

“Just let us wait for a few days” Suggested Carlo. “He might appear or if he really got kidnapped we get a mail or a call with that information”

“I’d give up all my money, clothes and anything else here, just to get my Nathy back” Lila expressed causing Carlo to roll his eyes annoyed.

“Lila you have to calm down, remember you’re carrying a new life inside you. You don’t want to lose it, right?” Asked Kagami and Carlo stood up walking out of the living room, leaving the two women back.

“Where is he going?” Asked Lila and Kagami shrugged her shoulders.

“It doesn’t matter now, just focus now on your welfare and that of your baby.”

“But….I want Nathaniel to be here with us”

“We will Lila. Believe me. In a few days, you are sitting on the couch at home with Nathaniel having his head laid on your belly listening to the gurgling inside it” Kagami described making Lila sigh amorously.

“You’re the best Kagami” Complimented the brunette hugging the Japanese woman feeling a bit more relieved with the situation.

 

 

Nathaniel lied inside the basement in the cell gazing at the bowl with half full water and dog food, then he sighed of boredom.

“I wanna go home,” Nathaniel said softly, then heard a metal door opening and footsteps on the floor. “Kim is that you?” Asked Nathaniel getting on his knees, then observed the bookshelf being pulled back to see the masked guy again, which entered now into the cell to look at him.

“Why don’t you eat it?” Asked the man looking down at Nathaniel.

“I’m not hungry,” Said Nathaniel followed by a growl coming from his stomach.

“And why does your stomach rumble?” Asked the man. “Got more appetite on something else, maybe…...Italian?!?!” Shouted the man shrieking Nathaniel.

“Italian?…..Lila!” Shouted Nathaniel and the man pushed Nathaniel at the ground.

“Shut up!” Shouted the man. “I’m not letting you ever go back to her”

“What have you done to her?!?” Asked Nathaniel looking angry at the man, which kicked Nathaniel down with his foot.

“You’re the one who did something”

“I did nothing!” Shouted Nathaniel. “I was just getting married to her, she’s the love of my life,” Nathaniel said earning a kick on his shoulder, making him cry.

“Ouch!”

“She’s not the love of your life!” Yelled the man at Nathaniel, watching him lifting himself up slowly on his arms to look up at the masked guy.

“How can you say that?” Asked Nathaniel coughing during his chat.

“She isn’t meant to be with a poor, weak guy like you. You can’t even defend yourself. How are you going to protect her from mean people?”

“You mean people like you?” Asked Nathaniel making the man angry and he opened his belt and pulled it out, then wiped the oval part on Nathaniel’s back like a whip, causing immense pain on his back.

“Arrghh stop it!” Cried Nathaniel falling down on the ground.

“I’m willing to do everything for Lila to be mine, but no….” Said the man hitting Nathaniel with the belt on Nathaniel’s neck. “She prefers to marry some poor dork, who probably is only behind her because of the money….you probably wouldn’t even care about her baby, she’s carrying!” The man exclaimed hitting the redhead on his back again.

“Argh….I…..love her more….. than anything in…..the world”

“That explains why you didn’t show up at the wedding today,” Said the man, making Nathaniel wide his eyes in shock. “She was so happy in getting married...and now she’s home being consoled by her friends and family, just because of you,” Said the man making Nathaniel sad.

“She must hate me nor for that” Said Nathaniel sad.

“She does,” Said the man walking at the exit of the cell. “If you excuse me, I have important things to do,” Said the man leaving Nathaniel back, which looked at him shoving the bookshelf back at the door with tearful eyes.

“I miss you Lila,” Said Nathaniel covering his face with his hands, sobbing into them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nath :( He doesn’t deserve this treatment, but how far will this go?
> 
>  
> 
> (This kind of violence is new to me, so it’s kind of not very graphic)


	6. Revelation

**Chapter 6**

Lila sat inside her old bedroom, she had before as she lived with her parents at home together with Kagami.  

“Sometimes we used to fall asleep together on the couch when watching movies, other times I was the first one to fall asleep and he brought me to bed”

“He will be back Lila trust me” Comforted Kagami petting the brunette on the back. “Get some rest”

“Goodnight” Wished Lila.

“Good night Lila” Wished Kagami and left her friend back, which fell down with her face on the pillow to cry.

“Where are you?” Lila asked while sobbing on the silk made cover of her pillow.

 

Nathaniel lied in his cell on the ground looking at the blocked exit with a depressed look on his face. Beside the bookshelf a pair of hands grabbed the furniture, pushing it to the side and it was again the man with the mask, who came to open the door and enter into the cell of the red headed man.

“Hey” Greeted the man walking in with a white bag, then looked at how down Nathaniel was from being imprisoned “You look so bored, right?” Asked the man as Nathaniel rolled his eyes up at him. “I heard you like to draw so I brought you this,” Said the man turning the bag upside down letting fall a light green notebook with two boxes. “Look I don’t know exactly if you prefer color pencils or markers, but I brought you both”

“I’m able to handle both”

“Aww how sweet. Lila preferred markers, cause it looked richer that way for her than with color pencils” Told the man. “I remember, when she was younger she used to paint with markers”

“Who are you?” Asked Nathaniel.

“I used to be her best friend when we were younger. I remember, when she moved to Paris she texted me about the heroine Ladybug having ruined her day. Later she never texted me anymore and you know why?” Asked the man earning a head shake from the red head. “Because she met you, you dumbass!” Shouted the man giving Nathaniel a kick on his stomach.

“Ouch!” Nathaniel shouted holding his hands over his pelvis.

“She met you!”

“What’s your problem?!?”

“You are!” Yelled the man. “You shouldn’t ever have anything with her, not a relationship and not the baby”

“She’s pregnant?” Asked Nathaniel looking up at the man.

“It depends” Responded the man. “Did you become intimate with her at some point ago?” Asked the man and Nathaniel wide his eyes.

“He’s my child,” Said Nathaniel then got hit on his stomach once again” Ouch!”

“Don’t worry I will find a way to get this child out of your life, I promise,” Said the man coming down on his knees, causing Nathaniel to get angry and punched the man in the face. “You’re not going to hurt anybody of them!” Exclaimed Nathaniel and removed the mask of the man’s face, then it was revealed to be Carlo, the Italian friend of Lila he met on the wedding day.

“It’s you?” Responded Nathaniel surprised.

“You’re surprised huh?” Asked Carlo and pulled Nathaniel away from him, then Nathaniel gave him one fist on the face, making the Italian fall down on the floor.

“Let me out of here!” Demanded Nathaniel angry.

“Aww did you just man up? How cute!” Shouted Carlo pushing Nathaniel against the wall, then grabbed him on the neck to strangle him. “You’re going to need to do much more, than that to get out of here with a life you know” Warned Carlo squeezing Nathaniel’s neck, making it difficult for him to breathe. Carlo smirked as Nathaniel’s face was turning blue, then let him go and he fell down, starting to cough to grab more oxygen.

“Don’t worry, you’re not going to die yet,” Said Carlo with an evil chuckle. “I want to see you suffer….. a lot”

“You….don’t seem to get enough” Said Nathaniel with a tired voice.

“Get that a lot,” Said Carlo walking to the exit. “It’s time to go, enjoy your night here” Said Carlo abandoning the redhead inside the cell blocking the closed door with the bookshelf again.

Nathaniel sighed in sadness as he has to stay inside the cell for more time and looked at the notebook and pens Carlo had brought him and grabbed the notebook and a black pencil, then writes on the top of the first page Lila’s name.

“You probably hate me now from not being present at the most important day of our lives, but if you read this I want to tell you, I…..” Nathaniel said while he was writing it down. “That’s not a real good way to start a letter, ugh I don’t know what to do” Said Nathaniel placing his hands on his forehead. “She surely hates me now and will never talk to me ever again” Complained Nathaniel lying himself down on the ground, having tears in his eyes. “Why didn’t I spoke to her before about our future?”

 


	7. Suspicious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I didn't know what to write in this chapter, that's why I posted yesterday a one shot about Adrigami, I had wrote to tick it off my to do list. Luckily I could write something today for this fic :)

**Chapter 7**

Half of the day had passed Lila sat together with Kagami and Nathaniel’s mother on the couch of her living room speaking all with each other. Around them were Ivan, Luka, Carlo, Adrien and Kim taking part in the conversation of the girls.

“It’s strange,” Said Kim. “I know he could probably run away if I had told him to dance with the party girls I had asked to come. But he just hid inside Luka’s room the whole time and left in the end along with Ivan. 

“Yeah I rode him home and I saw him entering into his house”

“He was present in the morning Ivan” Told Mrs Kurtzberg. “Just as Carlo went with him to drink something, he disappeared”

“Are you sure you haven’t seen Nathaniel somewhere else after we left?” Asked Adrien looking at the brunette Italian.

“I already said, what I had to say. No, I just saw him going into the restrooms and then never again” Said Carlo a bit tense.

“Are you sure?” Asked the blonde. “You seem like you know something we don’t”

“Are you Frenchmen always this mistrustful?” Asked Carlo. “Just because I’m not from France like you all?”

“No one is being racist to you Carlo” Said Kagami. “It’s just weird, that Nathaniel was with you, then you lost him somehow”  


“I’m sorry, that I couldn’t pay better attention to him” Exclaimed Carlo. “Maybe you could have told me before, he wasn’t a real man like I expected him to be”

“What do you mean by not a real man?” Asked Mrs Kurtzberg bewildered.

“About…..about his nervousness from the wedding day”

“You offered him to drink a tea, cause it would calm him down. He wasn’t being a _baby._ He was feeling like almost everyone would be on their wedding day” The Japanese girl told the Italian man.

“Maybe you’re right,” Said Carlo sitting down between Lila and Kagami. “I never experienced a wedding, so I can’t say how I’d feel on that day”

“Yeah...” Said Kagami questioningly.

“What would you do, if Nathaniel actually had ran away from the life he was going to start with you?” Asked Carlo looking at the brunette.

“Nothing, he’s still here somewhere, we just don’t know where,” Said Lila making Luka wide his eyes and think on the last day when he saw a person similar to Carlo putting the legs of a red-headed man into the trunk of a vehicle.

“You know there are other guys, that are way better, than Nathaniel. Don’t you think?” Asked Carlo walking with his fingers behind Lila’s back, irritating her a bit.

“Stop this Carlo!” Demanded Lila a bit angry. “I’m suffering from his loss like everyone here and you’re not being really helpful in anything”

“Sorry Lila, I was trying to make you feel better”

“Then do it in another way” Ordered Lila and Carlo placed his hand on Lila’s shoulder.

“Sure” Responded Carlo getting slapped on the face by Lila.

“Lila!” Yelled Kagami as her friend did that to Carlo.

“And get your hands off me” Exclaimed Lila angrily at the guy.

“I think it’s better you would leave her” Suggested Mrs. Kurtzberg. “She’s still shattered with Nathaniel’s disappearance”

“Maybe I should go” Said Carlo passing by the guys, then Luka stood in front of Carlo.

“Hey that black car of yours, it looks really cool, what brand is it?” Asked Luka the Italian man.

“A VW, what else” Responded Carlo passing by the raven haired man.

“I just find it looks amazing you know”

“You have to say that the car rental service,” Told Carlo walking at the exit. “I’ll be gone, if I’m needed, just call me,” Said Carlo walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“What’s so interesting in his car?” Asked Kim. “I see those cars every day”

“I didn’t want to say anything in front of him, but I saw Carlo pushing a redhead into the trunk of a black car and the guy looked like Nathaniel. But it was far away, I couldn’t recognize him”

“Could Carlo have anything to do with his disappearance?” Asked Kim.

“He’s acting strange, when we ask him anything about Nathaniel or what Nathaniel did the last time he saw him”

“And he avoids the thoughts of Nathaniel being disappeared mysteriously, but saying he could have dumped Lila instead?”

“I don’t know Nathaniel so good as Lila or his mom, but I could believe Nathaniel could do this, even if it looks too unbelievable,” Said Adrien.

“Why is everyone thinking Nathaniel dumped me?!?!” Exclaimed Lila angry at the blonde and Kagami hold Lila back from standing up.

“Shhh calm down Lila” Told the Japanese woman.

“I don’t know, but we should call Sabrina’s father” Suggested Ivan. “Maybe he can help us with it”

“If necessary we open a process against Carlo, if this all makes sense”

“Luka saw Carlo putting a man inside the car trunk. He was the last one to be with him and claiming to have never seen him again and he quickly gets a bit aggressive, if we ask or suspect him to be the suspect of Nathaniel being gone” Summarized Adrien together.

“What do you say?” Asked Mrs Kurtzberg looking at her daughter in law. “Should we report him?”

“I don’t know, he’s my friend, but at the same time, I’m starting to dislike his behavior since he arrived here about all this”

“We really should,” Said Kim taking out his phone. “I ask Sabrina for her father’s phone number, then we see later about the process for him,” The Vietnamese said while typing on his smartphone a message for the red-headed woman.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I finish this fic I will write a few drabbles for the Lila Rossi Appreciation week from 8th-14th July. Next I don't know, what to do, I will pull in one or two one shots of mine to tick it off my list, if it's either Adrigami or TomatoFox will remain unknown :/

**Chapter 8**

Carlo was carrying the stairs down a chair with a rope wrapped around the chair to the basement and entered into the cell division walking at the end of it, where the bookshelf was, then he dropped the chair to push on the shelf to open the door, where Nathaniel sat. He looked at Nathaniel, which looked at the walls all now filled with words in various colors from the pencils he had got from Carlo the other day.

"Grab your pencils!" Demanded Carlo getting into the cell with the chair and the rope, then observed Nathaniel looking back at him slowly.  

"I have them on my hands' moron" Hissed Nathaniel little cautious, frightened about, what Carlo could have done now.

"When I brought you those pencils it was to paint on the notebook and not the wall.

"Buy me another one next time" Responded Nathaniel sarcastic, making Carlo growl.

"Fine I go get you another sheet for you to write your suicide letter"

"What suicide letter?" Asked Nathaniel glaring at the Italian man.

"Your suicide letter, for some reason I kept you here"  
"I thought you wanted to let me starve here or kill me"

"And that's what I'm going to do" Said Carlo taking the rope. "But first you need to write that letter, then I can take care of you"

"And how?" Asked Nathaniel and Carlo placed the rope around his neck pulling it tight, making Nathaniel stop to breath normally.

"I'll put this around your neck, making you breathless just like this and then...." Said Carlo losing it a bit for Nathaniel to catch air again and fall down on the ground, breathing the same oxygen from the warm basement. "Then I only need to hang you up, making it look like you did it all by yourself"

"It's not going to work"

"It will, just first I need to get you that sheet and a tint to color the wall, after that you have done that, it will be bye bye cruel world"

"I always thought the world was cruel, but I'm starting to realize it's just certain people, that makes it worse"

"Just like you," Said Carlo with a smirk. "Enjoy your last hours here, after I'm back there is no way out" Said Carlo closing the door and pushing the furniture back at the door. Nathaniel lied back on the ground turning his head at the wall, where there was the word  _Lila_  on it, making him sigh.

"I need your help" Whispered Nathaniel at the wall dropping his forehead on the wall, sadly about spending the last hours inside the stuffy place.

 

At the outside of the police station, Mrs. Kurtzberg waited along with Kagami and Marinette for any news coming from Lila and the others, which were inside the station.

"It's been two hours we've been waiting here," Said Mrs. Kurtzberg anxious. "In this time we could have searched for my boy," Said Nathaniel's mother tragic and Marinette gave her a hug to try giving her comfort.

"Kim and Adrien are looking around the city, Alix is doing parkour today with Ondine, the others must be working" Narrated the Japanese girl.

"With a bit of luck, they find him," Said Marinette. "We just have to think positive right?"

Lila got out of the police station along with Luka walking the stairs down towards the others.

"And?" Asked Kagami and Marinette in a chorus.

"A process has been initiated" Replied Luka to the girls. "They have his picture and will send it to other units around Paris to look for him"

"But it probably will take time right?" Asked Mrs. Kurtzberg and Luka nodded.

"The cops also said, if we saw him to inform them. The vehicle he drives belongs to the airport" Added Lila.

"It's getting complicated" Said Marinette making Mrs. Kurtzberg cry. "Oh no..."

"Hasn't Carlo told you anything, where he's spending the nights here?"

"Nope, I know nothing, except those moments he acted strange" Responded Lila.

"Well I can't stay here doing nothing, I want to go look around the city too," Said Luka to the others.

"I will do it too" Added Lila raising her hand. "If I find out he has put Nathaniel in trouble, he's going to pay for that"

"Lila calm down, he will pay for whatever he has done with him. If he has"

"Who knows he could have hidden Nathaniel somewhere for no one to find him" Marinette explained the others. A smartphone rang and all looked at Luka, which took out of his trousers a phone, looking at the number and looked at the others.

"It's Adrien," Told Luka and Lila stole the phone from Luka's hands attending it.

"Did you find anything?!" Asked Lila quickly on the phone. "Where is he?" Asked Lila while all looked at each other, smiling about the call. "Okay follow him carefully, I'm going to tell it the cops"

"Did Adrien find Nathaniel?" Asked Marinette and Lila shook her head.

"He saw Carlo leaving a hardware store and he's probably heading his home" Responded Lila at the others.

"Great I'm going to inform the cops"

"Good and we can go with your car Luka to meet Adrien"

"Good," Said Luka.

"And keep Lila out of trouble" Added Kagami making Lila chuckle.

"I try to behave," Lila said making the others laugh.

Nathaniel sat inside the cave looking at his words he wrote on the wall with a sad face, realizing it would be gone after Carlo would paint it. He heard footsteps on the floor, then realized Carlo was back and sighed. He saw the bookshelf being pulled back, then Carlo opened the door of the cell and entered into the small room to look at the redhead.

"I'm back and here" Carlo shouted holding a paper in front of Nathaniel. "Write your last words" Demanded Carlo and Nathaniel rolled his eyes up at him. Nathaniel frowned and replied.

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"Never!"

"Listen you're going to write this letter now or you will pay it with your life no matter what" Carlo menaced at the Jewish descendant guy.

"It doesn't matter, if you're going to make this really look like a suicide it's weird"

"How is it weird?" Asked Carlo raising an eyebrow. "It will look like you threw the chair down, while you tied the rope up at the top?"

"Yeah I already got that part, but if other people would find me dead in here, they would find it strange, why I would do that right here in the cave of your house"

".....shit, you idiot found a flaw inside my plan"

"I'm quite smart, just many people don't have ever realized that" Said Nathaniel looking neutrally at Carlo.

"Anyway, there are other ways for me to get rid of you"

"Throw me of your house?" Asked Nathaniel making Carlo angry and jump at him strangling him with his own hands, making him have difficulties to catch oxygen.

"This is the last time you make a fool out of me" Shouted the brown-haired man pressing Nathaniel on the throat making him turn blue.

"Hhh......." Replied Nathaniel nearly closing his eyes.

"Hands up!" Shouted a voice shrieking Carlo. The Italian let Nathaniel fall down on the ground, which started to breathe again to catch air.

"Hands up now!" Demanded the police agent, which stood there pointing a gun towards the man. The police agent whistled for another policeman to appear from behind the corridor and entered along with the policeman into the cell, demanding Carlo to put his hands down again.

"Put your hands behind your back" Demanded the officer and Carlo obeyed with a sigh, then the officer grabbed his arms pulling them down to his butt and put on both of his hands a pair of handcuffs.

"We got him Roger," Said the second agent into the walkie talkie and at the corridor appeared Lila followed by Luka and another police agent.

"Wait, that's a crime scene!" Shouted the police agent stopping at the entrance of the room with Luka and Lila. Lila saw Nathaniel on the ground trying to sit up.

"Nathaniel!" Shouted Lila running towards him, going down on her knees to embrace him. "You're alive!"

Luka smiled as he saw the brunette back with her fiance, then looked at the words around the wall astonished at all the words the wall was covered with. "Woah"

The police agents gazed at the wall to reading everything on the white space, then looked down at Lila petting Nathaniel, who was shaky with his body out of anxiousness and an agent came down at him.

"He needs to get to the hospital," Said the policeman to the brunette woman.

"Yeah" Replied Lila looking at the words on the wall, seeing it was full of short love and farewell messages all to her.

"Please take good care of my mom. Parents aren't meant to cope with their children's death" Read Lila having a tear in her eye. "The worst was I could never tell you how much I loved you Lila"

At the outside stood Adrien waiting for any news, then saw the cops accompanying Carlo out of the house followed by Lila and Luka leaving the house with Nathaniel.

"Thank god" Said Adrien relieved then two paramedics ran at Nathaniel, speaking at him and they led the red-headed man to their ambulance followed by Lila and Luka. The two paramedics entered along with Lila and Nathaniel in the back of the ambulance and one of the medics got out of the car closing the back door.

"We're going to check him, just in case," The man told Luka and entered into the cockpit of the vehicle and drove away turning the sirens on to warn others drivers about themselves.

"And?" Asked Adrien walking up at the raven-haired boy.

"You had to see the walls down there" Replied Luka. "All full with messages"

"That's hard man"

"Good now it's over, just have to wait to see if Nathaniel recovers and see how it will be from now on"

"But Carlo is getting arrested right?"

"Sure he just got carried out of the building" Responded Luka. "If it will be here or in Italy is the question"

"Probably Italy" Responded Adrien. "He isn't really living here so far I know"

"Yeah you're right" Responded Luka. "Let's head back to our women, they need to know everything is okay"

"Right let's go" Adrien said walking away with the taller man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first fanfic also ended with 9 chapters :D Oh well.


	9. Just Married

**Chapter 9**

Weeks later the wedding day was finally here and this time for real. Nathaniel stood inside the church at the altar together with Lila attending the ceremony while at the back all the guests and relatives of the pair sat witnessing the bound for life.

"Now the wedding is really occurring" Said Rose with wide eyes looking at the bride and the groom at the altar. "Isn't it great Juleka?" Asked Rose earning a nod from the raven-haired girl.

"It's good, that he didn't intend to avoid the wedding, due to his anxiousness," Said Luka, who sat next to the blonde woman.

"Nathaniel seems a lot more confident now," Said Rose looking at Nathaniel, which couldn't resist gazing at the bride in her dress.

"Also Lila's dress is amazing" Complimented Rose lying her head down on Juleka's shoulder.  

At the altar, a little boy came up with a red pillow with the wedding rings and he holds it to Lila and Nathaniel.

"Grazie Giovanni," Said Lila picking up one ring and looked at Nathaniel with a smile.

"Uh....." Said Nathaniel making Lila raise her eyebrow. "We kind of didn't choose to read our wedding votes, but I still wrote one. Can I still read mines?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the priest, which nodded in understanding. Nathaniel took out from his light gray suit a folded sheet and opened it, faking a cough before he started to read it.

"Dear Lila. I have never been so certain about wanting to spend the rest of my life with a certain person. I'm happy that I found that person. Mostly that she was that person that used to sit next to me every day in class for six years long. You have always been there for me, whenever I needed you when I had trouble with something, needed some comfort, felt alone and useless. You helped me with everything."

Lila smiled at listening to Nathaniel's text and he kept reading it.

"I don't really know, how to write a wedding vow, so I asked Luka and he also had no clue, then I asked Adrien and he helped me and also knew nothing." Read Nathaniel making a few laughs from the guests.

"One thing for sure is, that you're the one, that was destined to get together with me. I can't even believe someone so smart and gorgeous would ever go out with a mess like me. You're not a mess Nathaniel"

"You're not a mess Nathaniel," Said Lila along with Nathaniel, then chuckled along with the groom as he said that, what she was supposed to say.

"That's what you would probably say at me now. Important is, that I know you will always be there for me and that I can always count on you and ask you for help. No matter if it's about the professional life, the future, our first child..." Read Nathaniel gazing at Lila's face, which had a tear leaving her shining, green eyes down the cheek. "I know I can count on you always and I promise you, that you can do the same on me. I will be there for you always, whenever you need me from now on until the end of our days"

Lila smiled brightly at Nathaniel, which folded his sheet back and looked up at Lila with a warm smile. "That's was all from me"

"Aww," Said the guests sitting on the banks and behind Rose sat Kim passing his hand under his eye cleaning up a tear and beside him sat Max, Adrien and Ivan.

"Aww got something in your eye?" Asked the thick man followed by Kim's sobbing.

"No, it's just sweat man. I'm sweating from my eyes" Lied Kim getting more emotional and losing more tears.

"Uh okay?" Asked Ivan confused followed by Max petting his friend's back.

"That means he's crying, but he doesn't want to admit it" Explained the dark skinned man

"Ah"

Nathaniel had placed the wedding ring on Lila's ring finger, then Lila took from the little boy's pillow the last ring and hold it in front of Nathaniel's ring finger.

"I promise you to give you all my love and support at you, no matter what time of the day or of the year, I will always be there for you and I will promise you all this and will carry it until the end of our time" Lila declared at the red head placing the ring on his finger, then he grabbed her hands and looked at her face.

"I declare you husband and wife." Said the priest at the couple, which just kept looking at each other smiling lovely, which the guests found it strange.

"Can they kiss now?" Asked Adrien looking around at the others.

"What are you two waiting for?" Asked Chloé. "Just kiss!"

"Shall we?" Asked Nathaniel looking from the guests back at the brunette, which smiled back at him and placed her hands behind Nathaniel's head giving him a kiss on the lips.

Everyone applauded at the newly married couple and watched the couple stop, giving each other the hands, turning around looking at them to wave.

"When will you throw the flowers?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the brunette.

"We have first to get to talk with the priest, you know about the marriage settlement we have to sign along with our parents and godparents.

"Oh right"

"Please follow me," Asked the priest and the couple waited for their relatives to show up and accompany them into a separate room to take care of the documents.

Minutes later Lila and Nathaniel left the church together and received lots of applause and petals all thrown over them by their friends, excited about seeing them.

"Throw the flowers, Lila, throw them!" Rose cried out at the bride jumping eagerly up.

"Okay, I ask every single and unmarried girl to get closer to me" Told Lila and all her friends came closer including younger relatives and other guests at the stairs, where Lila and Nathaniel stood. Lila turned herself 120 degrees back and threw her bouquet above her head back at the girls going nearly in a horizontal line at the female audience. Lila turned around with a smile watching at the crowd looking all back at Kagami, which hold the bouquet now.

"Girl you owe me an invitation at your wedding," Said Lila with a smirk at the Japanese girl, earning a thumb up of her friend.

"Are we riding at the park in your SUV?" Asked Nathaniel looking at his wife.

"Yeah like we were supposed to do last time" Replied Lila.

"That's great"

"Yeah," Said Lila placing her hands on Nathaniel's cheeks pressing her lips on his giving him a long smacker. "We're going to have lots of fun down there, lots of games, music, aperitifs" The brunette counted making Nathaniel lick his lips.

"I'm so hungry, can't wait to hit the table"

"Me too," Said Lila. "And I can't wait for tonight," Lila said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes the dance"

"No Nathy something different, where only we two are all by ourselves" Whispered Lila making Nathaniel blush.

"L....Lila not again" The husband replied embarrassed at her talk. "We can't do that now, you're pregnant"

"The doc said the baby is safe inside and also feels for more women more pleasant than normal" Lila explained making Nathaniel heat up even more.

"Oh if people heard this Lila," Said Nathaniel making Lila giggle and at the street, a black decorated SUV appeared and honked at the married couple.

"We have to go" Said Lila looking at the SUV along with Nathaniel, then he picked Lila up, holding her in his arms, then walked the stairs down slowly.

"I want to do everything the right way," Nathaniel said feeling a bit strained from carrying his wife.

"Carrying me wasn't really necessary Nath"

"But I wanted to" Replied the husband walking at the SUV and Sabrina Raincomprix opened the door of the SUV smiling at the two, then Nathaniel tried to seat Lila inside the car and he fell down on the ground with Lila over him.

"Ops" Said Nathaniel grinning embarrassed at the brunette, which then helped him up and got into the vehicle, while Nathaniel and another guest helped Lila with the dress afterward Nathaniel got into the car followed by the police officer's daughter closing the door, for the car to drive away and all guests moving at the streets looking at the back of the car, which had on the rear window written the words just married.

"Oh no!" Shouted Rose grabbing her head in shock.

"What is it, Rose?" Asked Kagami holding the bouquet she caught before.

"I forgot to attach the cans on the bumper before" The blonde girl replied sadly.

"Oh" Said the Japanese girl then the rear door of the got open up and Alix was there on her knees pushing holding up a bunch of cans tied up together on a long, white string tied on the hook, where the back door locks up after getting closed.

"Yay Alix!" Applauded Rose jumping up and down in happiness. Alix saluted at Rose with her point and middle finger and dropped the cans on the ground, which clanked on the streets as the vehicle rolled the road along, then Alix winked at the guests closing the door of the car, showing again the letters Just Married behind of the American family vehicle.

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after :D Jokes, I never said this in a fic before, it's weird somehow though.
> 
> Another fic was finally ticked off of my overgrowing fanfic list, next I'm attending in July the Lila appreciation week, writing a few one shots for it and later I'll see how I will go on, either I'll start one of my announced fics on my profile or do a few one shots. I'll see it then.
> 
> Wish you all a nice day/afternoon, don't forget to leave a comment and if you're interested in other stories, feel free to visit my profile.
> 
> If interested to know, which are my most popular stories, I'll give you the three most visited fics, it's "Truth or Dare" with 10 chapters, second place is Miraculous: The Adventures of Super Nathan with 36 chapters, my longest so far and the third is The Fox's Artist with 30 chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> What is wrong with Nathaniel? Why could he be so sad? We’ll find it out soon in the next chapter.


End file.
